FINGIR
by EWA GREEN
Summary: Fingir siempre resulta mucho más fácil que decir la verdad sobre lo que sentimos.


**FINGIR**

Se paseó nervioso y adolorido por la habitación, sintiendo como el nudo que se formaba en su estómago cada sábado aumentaba más y más, porque puntual como siempre estaba la lechuza de sus amigos con el plan para el día siguiente.

Barbacoa en casa de James, salida al bosque, carrera de escobas, fiesta por el fin de los exámenes en la Academia de Aurores, llegada de la primavera, del otoño, del invierno… cualquier escusa era buena para reunirse y celebrar como siempre habían hecho, como habían prometido que harían a pesar de haber acabado el colegio hacía a algún tiempo. Pero el problema, ese que estaba dormido durante cinco días a la semana y se despertaba el sábado por la mañana para recordarle su desgraciada existencia tenía pelo rojo y ojos verdes y su nombre era Gwen.

Remus bufó mientras se tendía sobre la cama. Tenía que ser justo consigo mismos y con ella, Gwen no era su problema, es más, era terriblemente encantadora y divertida, lo que hacía que se sintiese aún más culpable de odiarla como lo hacía, porque no lo merecía. El problema, el verdadero, lo tenía consigo mismo. No soportaba estar delante cuando Sirius sujetaba su mano o le susurraba al oído o reía alguna de sus bromas. Lo había hecho antes con otras chicas, en el colegio, durante las vacaciones de verano, pero la diferencia radicaba en el brillo de sus ojos. Con las demás había sido un juego, con Gwen, había una mirada que indicaba sentimientos.

Y eso lo hacía sentir miserable, porque podía soportar las aventuras de Sirius, en realidad casi podía fingir que no le molestaban, pero ahora había sentimientos y presentía que, antes o después, Sirius daría el paso que James y Lily iban a dar en unos pocos meses más: Compromiso, boda, matrimonio, hijos, familia.

Era lo normal, ¿verdad? Lo que se supone que todos, antes o después tenemos que hacer. Conocer a alguien y seguir con el ciclo de la vida. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando eres un licántropo y sabes que nadie querrá compartir su vida contigo? Es más, ¿qué haces cuando eres un licántropo enamorado de un hombre que a su vez está enamorado de otra persona?

Lo único que puedes hacer es beber e inventar tontas excusas para no ir a las reuniones de tus amigos, esperando que un día, antes o después se cansen de llamarte y poco a poco, pases a ser un conocido al que saludan por la calle cuando se cruzan con él. Sería una manera poco digna pero sí eficaz de salir de la vida de ellos, de salir de la vida de Sirius.

Ahogaría su pena solo, lloraría entre tazas de chocolate y almohadas húmedas, sería un licántropo solitario, viejo y amargado que acabaría sucumbiendo a la soledad. No era un panorama muy alentador, no lo era en absoluto, porque su vida una vez abandonado el cálido refugio de Hogwarts, no era más que soledad, rechazo y dolor, por mucho que sus amigos se empeñasen en mitigar aquello lo máximo posible.

Decidió que no quería que lo acompañasen más durante sus transformaciones. Hacía dos días desde la última y aún eran visibles en su cuerpo las cicatrices; esta vez, el lobo había sido más fiero y cruel que de costumbre, añorando a sus compañeros de correrías nocturnas, pero la época de correr por un bosque oscuro y crear leyendas en torno a una casa abandonada habían terminado. No tenía ánimos para pedirle a James que lo acompañase, ya tenía poco tiempo para estar con Lily, con la Academia de Aurores y el compromiso y futura boda que estaban organizando, como para robarle más noches al mes de descanso y no quería estar a solas con Sirius, porque temía hacer alguna tontería y decir algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese presa de los calmantes que tomaba luego de las transformaciones. Peter estaba demasiado ocupado intentando acceder a San Mungo como futuro estudiante de sanador.

Dejó la carta de James sobre la mesita de noche, descansando encima de otra que no hacía muchas horas le había enviado Dumbledore con una petición que, si no lo entusiasmaba demasiado, si podría ser una solución a sus problemas actuales. Se revolvió dentro de su cama, cerrando los ojos y evitando pensar en el dolor que contraía sus músculos, abandonándose al sopor de la poción calmante que había tomado.

—Remus, despierta— dijo la voz de Sirius intentado levantar a su amigo.

Cuando había ido a la casa de su amigo el domingo por la tarde, extrañado de no verlo por la casa de James como habían quedado y de intentar contactarlo por la red flu y no tener éxito, Sirius había decidido aparecerse en su casa directamente. No estaría tranquilo hasta comprobar que estaba bien, hacía dos días solo de la última transformación y Remus no los había dejado acompañarlos esta vez, alegando que tenían que estudiar para la los exámenes de aurores.

—Remus—insistió de nuevo el moreno esta vez con una nota de ansiedad en la voz.

El castaño empezó a emerger poco a poco del letargo en el que estaba sumido, enfocando su somnolienta visión, encontró los ojos grises y el pelo moreno del dueño de sus cuitas. Recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato y puso toda la distancia posible entre ambos cuerpos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con la voz ronca aún de sueño.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Repitió Sirius— Te hemos estado esperanto toda la mañana, te hemos llamado por red flu, te hemos enviado una lechuza y no contestas a nada, estábamos preocupados, fue luna llena hace dos días, pensábamos que te había pasado algo, como no pudimos ir contigo…— dijo con tono dolido—.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó confundido el castaño después de escuchar al moreno.

—La seis de la tarde, Remus.

— ¿La seis? —repitió extrañado haciendo cálculos y viendo que había dormido más de un día completo, tal vez se hubiera pasado con la dosis de poción calmante —Creo que he dormido más de la cuenta.

— ¿Cuánto llevas durmiendo? — preguntó el moreno sospechando que Remus había vuelto a abusar de la poción calmante.

El castaño se levantó de la cama, venciendo poco a poco el mareo que lo atenazaba después de haber estado más de un día durmiendo, sentía los músculos agarrotados, la mente embotada y necesitaba una ducha. De pronto fue consciente de la mirada del moreno sobre él.

— ¿Cómo has enterado? — preguntó al caer en la cuenta que Sirius no había podido aparecerse dentro de su apartamento.

Este simplemente le enseñó su famosa navaja multiusos mientras se levantaba e iba hacia él. En ese momento, Remus deseó poder tener un mejor aspecto que ofrecer. Sirius escrutó su rostro, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, su delgadez, el vendaje en su muñeca izquierda producto de la transformación.

— ¿Por qué no has venido hoy? — inquirió el moreno.

—Me quedé dormido— contestó Remus siendo obvio- creo que esta vez la poción estaba demasiado concentrada.

— ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no llego a venir? — volvió a preguntar en tono molesto el moreno.

—No hubiera pasado nada, Sirius— dijo el castaño quitando importancia al hecho y ocultando su nerviosismo.

— ¿No hubiera pasado nada? ¿Seguro? —Repitió este— desde hace meses estás intratable, cada vez que puedes evitas quedar con nosotros, no nos dejas que vayamos contigo a la casa de los gritos para acompañarte con la transformación, ¿hay algo más? Ah, sí, claro, está el hecho de que casi ni me hablas. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Porque a mí, se me está acabando la paciencia.

Remus permaneció impertérrito ante el enfado de Sirius, estaba preparado para que aquello sucediese antes o después teniendo en cuenta el carácter del moreno, pero hubiese preferido que no fuese en su casa con él recién levantado, con las marcas aun visibles de la transformación.

—Vamos, Sirius, estás exagerando— respondió quitando importancia a la situación –Además, ya no estamos en el colegio, ahora tenemos menos tiempo, ya no vivimos juntos como hacíamos y tenemos nuevas responsabilidades, aunque queramos, no siempre podremos vernos tan seguido como nos gustaría - contestó mientras convocaba una taza de té caliente para calmar el rugido de su estómago.

Sirius permaneció callado y serio, observando los lentos y torpes movimientos de su amigo en la pequeña cocina.

—Tienes razón en algo—dijo al cabo de un tiempo- ya no estamos en el colegio, de ser así, no tendríamos secretos entre nosotros — dijo arrojándole a la cara la carta que Dumbledore le había enviado y que él había dejado en la mesita de noche bajo la carta de James.

— ¿Has estado fisgando entre mis cosas? —dijo rabioso el castaño.

— ¿Fisgando? —Repitió el moreno — Vamos, no hacía falta fisgar mucho para verla, estaba bajo la carta que James te envió para avisarte sobre el almuerzo de hoy. ¿Es cierto lo que pone en ella? — preguntó directo.

—Es una posibilidad — respondió evasivo el castaño no viendo la forma de salir de aquella situación.

— ¿Vas a irte a vivir a Gales? ¿Qué se supone que pintas tú en Gales?

El tono de la frase molestó profundamente a Remus ¿Qué pintaba él en Gales? ¡Pues mucho! , podría ayudar a la Orden trabajando como informador y recabando datos sobre los mortífagos. ¿O acaso sólo él y James eran valiosos para las misiones?

—Dumbledore me ha ofrecido una misión allí— respondió seco y cortante el aludido.

— ¿Vas a irte a Gales de forma definitiva? ¿Y tus estudios? ¿Y el apartamento? No puedes irte de un día para otro. Debemos hablarlo entre todos.

— ¿Hablarlo entre todos? — Repitió este con un visible mal humor— ¿Con quién se supone que debo hablar y decidir sobre aceptar la misión o no? ¿Contigo? —Enfatizó— ¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso sobre lo que hacer con mi vida? No lo creo. Porque en todo caso es decisión mía y de nadie más.

— ¿Qué se supone que te está pasando? — preguntó Sirius de forma enigmática evadiendo la creciente discusión en pos del estado de salud de Remus tras la transformación.

Desde hace un tiempo era visible la transformación que estaba sufriendo Remus. Estaba más delgado, muchísimo más de lo habitual, su palidez extrema y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran permanentes. Se estaba volviendo taciturno, olvidando la habitual calidez y paciencia que siempre lo habían definido en su etapa en el colegio, alejándose de todo y todos. Ciertamente la guerra naciente los estaba transformando a todos, porque ya no eran unos niños, eso desde luego, pero a pesar de todas las situaciones que estaban teniendo que enfrentar en los últimos tiempos, los Merodeadores eran los Merodeadores y habían prometido permanecer unidos; pese al tiempo, la distancia, las obligaciones y las parejas.

De pronto una luz se encendió dentro de la mente del moreno. ¿Sería posible que todo aquello no fuese más que un ataque de celos? James había formalizado su relación con Lily y si bien lo suyo con Gwen no podía calificarse de relación seria ni mucho menos ¡él era Sirius Black y sería una pérdida para la civilización que se comprometiese con alguien o se tomase demasiado en serio a alguna mujer!, era posible que Remus se sintiese celoso porque él no tenía nada de eso.

—No me pasa nada, Sirius— dijo cansado el castaño, repitiendo una vez más la manida frase.

— ¿Entonces por qué nos rehúyes? — Volvió a cuestionar— Es como si quisieras alejarnos de ti, como si estuviese celoso o envidioso de algo, como si no soportases el estar con nosotros.

Remus ocultó el castañear de sus dientes dentro de la humeante taza mientras se sentaba en una de las desvencijadas sillas del saloncito mientras un nudo de rabia e impotencia subía y bajaba por su esófago consumiendo la poca energía que aún le quedaba. No quería contestar a las palabras de su amigo, porque podría arrepentirse de lo que dijese, pero por otro lado, tenía que poner fin a aquella situación de una vez por todas zanjando cualquier cuestión.

— ¿De qué se supone que debería estar celoso o envidioso? — Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo— ¿De James y Lily?- continuó ahogando una media risa.

—No lo sé, es sólo una idea. Cada día que pasa te ves peor, te alejas, te intentamos ayudar y no nos dejas…

—Ya no estamos en el colegio, Sirius— dijo con voz cansada el licántropo—.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero, es precisamente porque no estamos en el colegio que no entiendo el arrebato de niño de once años que tienes desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Arrebato? — repitió ahogando la rabia que lo consumía por todo en esos momentos— Creo que estás sacando las cosas de contexto Sirius, como siempre.

Remus quería acabar con aquella conversación, meterse de nuevo en la cama y dejar pasar las horas hasta que no tuviese más remedio que levantarse para acudir a la academia a preparar sus exámenes.

—Sirius, necesito acostarme de nuevo, aún estoy algo débil de la transformación y mañana no puedo faltar a clase— dijo dando por concluida la pelea— hablaremos en otro momento.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que hablaremos? — dijo el moreno acortando la distancia entre ellos, sujetando a su amigo por el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de este— Porque últimamente no hay muchas oportunidades de verte y mucho menos de hablar contigo.

—Bueno, tal vez la próxima vez cuando tu novia esté hablando con Lily podamos charlar un rato como en los viejos tiempos— casi escupió el castaño deshaciendo su brazo del agarre de la mano que casi lo quemaba a través de la tela de la camisa, no pudiendo evitar soltar parte del veneno que lo carcomía por dentro.

Todo encajó dentro de de la mente del moreno en un instante. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

— ¿Estás celoso de Gwen?

Remus se revolvió como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiese golpeado.

— ¿Por qué se supone que tendría que estar celoso de tu novia? — Inquirió más nervioso de lo que pretendía dejar entrever.

—Porque crees que te he sustituido por ella— dijo tajante el moreno escrutando con la mirada la espalda algo encorvada del castaño.

— ¿Cómo se supone que podrías sustituirme por ella? Es más, no entiendo nada de esta conversación— dijo acorralado Remus— lo mejor será que te vayas, tengo que descansar y tú deberías de irte ya; luego escribiré a James para decirle que estoy bien.

—No me has contestado— dijo el moreno ignorando la petición de su amigo.

—Sirius— suspiró cansado el licántropo— hay cosas que no sabes y es mejor que sigan así, nada de lo que me sucede últimamente tiene algo que ver contigo o tu novia. No quiero alejarme de vosotros, pero necesito mi espacio, tengo que resolver cosas por mi mismo— continuó diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir del paso—.

—Si de verdad tienes problemas deja que te ayude, siempre lo he hecho—ofreció el moreno en un nuevo intento— no me gusta lo que veo últimamente, Remus.

—El problema, Sirius, es que siempre me has ayudado, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, no puedes protegerme siempre y no quiero que lo hagas…

—Vas a irte a Gales, ¿verdad? — Afirmó el moreno, al ser consciente que no importaba lo que dijese porque cuando quería, Remus podía ser tan enigmático y escurridizo como una serpiente.

—Si— mintió el castaño— me iré, creo que puedo ayudar mucho a la Orden desde allí.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando Dumbledore me dé la orden— mintió de nuevo— supongo que me dejará unos días para poner las cosas en orden antes de irme…

— ¿Y nosotros?

—Vamos Sirius— dijo sacando una sonrisa de las entrañas— es sólo Gales, no estamos hablando del fin del mundo.

—Las transformaciones…

—Me las apañaré— improvisaba el castaño ante cada nueva pregunta del moreno.

—Tus estudios… los exámenes…

—Seguro que hay alguna forma de compaginarlo.

—Vas a estar solo allí.

—Eso nunca ha sido un problema para mí si tengo a mano un buen libro…

—Pero…

— ¡Basta ya! — Chilló el licántropo— Deja de cuestionarlo todo. Me iré y punto— dijo iracundo— sigue con tu vida aquí, la Academia de Aurores y tu novia. Déjame a mí hacer mi vida a mi manera. Ne me cuestiones más— estalló— no lo soporto. ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar todo lo que hago o digo? He intentado hacerlo poco a poco, pero contigo es imposible, ¿verdad? — Continuó iracundo— Quiero alejarme de Londres, de todo esto y si Dumbledore me da la oportunidad, la voy a aceptar. Tengo que hacer mi vida a mi manera sin que me importe la opinión de nadie al respecto y mucho menos la tuya.

Ante la explosión del licántropo, el moreno dolido como nunca antes a la par que impresionado por el estallido del siempre tranquilo Remus decidió irse usando la aparición, dejando en medio de la salita un rastro blanco que se evaporó enseguida. Por fin Remus estaba como quería; solo.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore quien lo estaba esperando en su despacho del colegio con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta del licántropo a su petición.

Trasladarse a Gales sería lo mejor, podría poner sus pensamientos en orden, poner distancia con todo lo que le dolía e intentar encontrar alguna manera de ser feliz dentro del caos que reinaba. No sería fácil, pero él era un superviviente; si había conseguido llevar una vida casi normal tras la mordedura de un hombre lobo, no se dejaría vencer por una loca idea de amor. Haría de tripas corazón y vería la forma de salir de todo aquello, como siempre había hecho.

Casi tuvo que agradecerle al anciano por su oportuna petición, era como si en el fondo lo supiese todo y le ofreciese una salida elegante. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en ello, se reía de lo absurdo de lo mismo. Dumbledore era inteligente y comprensivo, pero no era el típico mago que anda fisgando en los recuerdos y pensamientos ajenos, ¿verdad?

Lo más difícil fue hablar con James, Lily y Peter; sus caras reflejaban la desilusión más absoluta cuando les dio la noticia y casi de inmediato empezaron a realizar las mismas preguntas que un par de semanas atrás le había formulado Sirius. ¿Era posible que todos pensasen que era un completo inútil incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo? Contestó lo más diplomáticamente que pudo, como siempre, enfatizando la importancia y la necesidad de aquella misión para la Orden; Sirius no acudió aquella tarde de domingo a la recién estrenada casa de James y Lily, que tenía poco más que un sofá y varias sillas y Remus no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad por su amigo, porque si bien necesitaba alejarse de él lo máximo posible, no quería que el último recuerdo que tuviesen fuera la pelea de su casa.

Aunque no verlo allí aquella tarde lo llevó a pensar irremediablemente en la más que certera posibilidad de que estuviese con su novia escocesa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en realizar una fiesta de despedida el fin de semana siguiente antes de que Remus partiese el lunes a Gales con el traslador que le estaba esperando cortesía de su exdirector y aunque el licántropo se opuso en redondo, no pudo hacer nada frente al entusiasmo de James. La semana que siguió a ello fue frenética; preparación de equipaje, arreglar estudios y exámenes, reuniones con la Orden para pormenorizar todos los aspectos de la misión, hablar con sus padres… todo ello era bienvenido si conseguía sacar de sus pensamientos a Sirius y el último encuentro con este. No quería verlo, porque dolía demasiado y suficiente tenía con saber que lo vería en la fiesta que estaba preparando James, del brazo de la escocesa. Aunque viéndolo desde el prisma racional, quizás si lo volvía a ver de nuevo, sabiendo que sería la última vez hasta dentro de algún tiempo, pudiese poner sus sentimientos dentro de algún rincón en su corazón y centrarse en lo que debía hacer a partir de ese momento.

Cada noche, en la oscuridad de su pequeña habitación trataba de auto convencerse de lo correcto de lo que hacía de la necesidad de aquella misión de espionaje para la Orden, de que por fin, haría algo de utilidad para los demás; ya no sería el débil al que hay que cuidar siempre y temer las noches de luna llena.

La fiesta, como no podía esperarse menos, era digna de los Merodeadores y en concreto del genio de James. Cantidades obscenas de comida y bebida, antiguos compañeros del colegio y miembros de la orden. Por supuesto, el motivo de la fiesta era la nueva beca de investigación, patrocinada por Hogwarts que había conseguido para ir a Gales a estudiar sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el eminente mago Dageus Greenstone. Extraoficialmente, iba a Gales a recabar información sobre un núcleo de mortífagos que estaban concentrando sus fuerzas e instalando una base de entrenamiento en la antigua casa de una familia noble muggle. Todos lo felicitaban y charlaban con él; antiguos compañeros del colegio, profesores, amigos… ¡Qué gran mentira todo! Interiormente, Remus no dejaba de recordarse que todo aquello era una mentira, como muchas otras cosas en su vida, pero una mentira más, tampoco haría mucha diferencia, ¿verdad?

Por más que ensayó y tenía aprendido de memoria lo que diría, las palabras se fueron hasta sus entrañas cuando vio aparecer a Sirius. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarle tanto? Como siempre, caminaba indolentemente ente los invitados, saludando a algunos, aunque no a todos, yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraban James y Peter bebiendo una cerveza. Los saludó y comentó algo porque de inmediato los otros dos comenzaron a reír a mandíbula batiente para consternación del moreno que traía cara de pocos amigos. Desde que lo vio aparecer en la sala de la casa de James, preparada para la fiesta, no había podido concentrarse en nada más, pendiente de cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra dicha o susurrada. Apretó con fuerza el vaso y casi se lo echó por encima a Daniel Staffson, antiguo compañero de Ravenclaw que en esos momentos lo felicitaba aunque de forma poco convincente y sincera por la beca obtenida. Se obligó a centrarse de nuevo en la conversación y fingir que no le importaba nada lo que Sirius hiciese.

Poco a poco y tras varias horas de charlas, comida y bebida, los invitados empezaron a retirarse felicitando de nuevo al homenajeado, algunos con demasiada efusividad producto de las muchas cervezas que había bebido. Remus no dejó de sentirse un poco culpable por cómo había quedado la casa de James, que, aunque desprovista aún de mobiliario, y sólo con algunas mesas y sillas para la celebración tenía el aspecto de una verdadera batalla. A pesar de las negativas del moreno y la pelirroja él insistió en quedarse y ayudar a recoger. Finalmente, sólo quedaban unas pocas personas en la sala y la mayoría estaban despidiéndose y marchándose. Viendo de cerca el inevitable momento en que debería de hablar con Sirius, quien aún permanecía en la sala de pie mirándolo, decidió centrarse en recoger vasos y botellas y hacer desaparecer alguna que otra mancha del suelo.

— ¿No vas a saludarme? — dijo una voz a la espalda de Remus que le erizó el vello.

Se volvió dejando las botellas de cerveza vacías que tenía en la mano. Tenía que enfrentar aquello, le gustase o no.

—Hola, Sirius— respondió lacónico.

—Te vas de verdad— dijo el moreno evidenciando una realidad.

—Sí, de verdad— respondió el castaño.

Sirius Black, nada dado a las situaciones que implicaran sentimientos, se vio sin saber qué más decir.

—No he visto a Gwen— comentó Remus para poder desviar la atención de lo que fuera estuviese pensando el moreno.

—No ha venido conmigo.

—Vaya, lo siento.

— ¿Te importa que no haya venido? — preguntó

—No, quiero decir, lo siento porque no te haya acompañado, no porque no haya venido, es decir…

—Lo hemos dejado— fue la respuesta cortante de Sirius.

Remus lo miró un instante intentando averiguar si era cierto o no lo que le decía su amigo. Gwen había sido la primera mujer a la que Sirius parecía haberse tomado en serio; la había presentado a sus amigos, la había llevado a las reuniones de los Merodeadores, salía en exclusiva con ella; casi podría decirse que la pelirroja había domesticado a la bestia y la había llevado al redil de la vida en pareja. Y ahora de repente, sin motivo aparente, Sirius llegaba diciendo que lo habían dejado. Sería mentir si Remus no admitiese al menos para sí mismo que esa noticia le había aliviado de un peso dentro de su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, lo había hecho sentir el más imbécil de todos los presentes en aquella sala. Una de las razones principales de que se estuviese involucrando de aquella misión que lo alejaría de todos era precisamente Gwen, o, siendo sinceros y no faltando a la verdad, lo que Gwen representaba y ahora simplemente, Sirius decía que se había acabado. La curiosidad pudo más que cualquier culpa o enfado.

—¿Por qué? — las palabras quemaban en sus labios y escaparon presurosas.

—Digamos que teníamos puntos de vista distintos sobre algunas cosas— dijo escuetamente esperando que aquella escusa fuese plausible y no indagase más.

—Ah— ciertamente Remus se sentía como un imbécil.

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar y mañana te vas a Gales, no nos veremos en algún tiempo…— tentó el moreno — ¿Qué tal una cerveza y enterramos el hacha de guerra? — propuso deseoso de obtener un sí por respuesta.

Remus tampoco se hubiese negado.

Se había despedido de todos prometiendo volver a tiempo para la boda de James y Lily y teniendo muchísimo cuidado en la misión de la Orden. James le había dado un gran abrazo y una palmada en la espalda que lo dejó sin aire, pidiéndole que le diera recuerdos a Lunático la próxima luna llena, Lily le dio un gran abrazo también haciéndole prometer que le escribiría cada semana y Peter le había regalado una gran caja de caramelos y chocolate de sus favoritos. Sirius se había mantenido un poco alejado de todas aquellas muestras de cariño alegando que acompañaría a Remus a su casa a recoger su maleta antes de que esta fuese a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore una vez más por detalles de la misión.

Ahora, ya no tenían excusa alguna para posponer la despedida suya, aunque una invitación a la última cerveza juntos se había alargado hasta comenzar con el whisky de fuego que los había llevado a ambos hasta el pub de Jack el Decapitado, famoso en Londres por sus más de treinta variedades de whisky de todo el país. La cerveza había distendido el ambiente, pero había sido finalmente el alcohol de verdad el que había desentumecido músculos y lengua y ahora ambos se encontraban hablando como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran Canuto y Lunático y se pasaban horas y horas charlando de nada en concreto, fumando un cigarro y escuchado música muggle dentro de su habitación de Hogwarts.

Volvieron a reír como siempre, producto de la tensión acumulada ahora deshecha y el alcohol que invadía sus venas. Remus deseó poder tener un giratiempo y poder volver a aquel instante una y otra vez.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? — contaba Sirius indignado una vez más.

No se lo había confesado a nadie por vergüenza, porque Sirus Black era mucho hombre para según qué cosa y haber sido dejado por una mujer no entraba dentro de sus planes, mucho menos porque esa mujer lo había dejado por otra mujer.

"_Me gustas mucho Sirius, pero no vamos a ser felices, porque hay alguien a quien quiero más que a ti"._

Remedaba el moreno poniendo el mismo tono de voz que la pelirroja.

—Bueno— decía Remus conteniendo la risa ante la situación— al menos fue sincera y te lo dijo, no creo que todos sean tan valientes como para admitir cosas así delante de alguien más— admitió este reconociendo su propia cobardía y viendo con nuevos ojos a la escocesa.

—Supongo— dijo nada convencido el moreno— pero, eso no hace que me sienta mejor ¿Porqué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué empezó a salir conmigo?

—Vamos, lo único que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a la palabra No, Sirius; pero antes o después esto tenía que pasar, era cuestión de tiempo. Ya llegará alguien más— trataba de consolar Remus entre la niebla del alcohol.

—¿Alguna vez lo has probado?— preguntó de improviso el ex Gryffindor mirando directamente a los ojos al castaño.

Remus no pudo dejar de notar sus tripas contraerse y sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y su lengua.

— ¿Probar qué exactamente?

—Estar con un hombre— dijo tranquilo el moreno— algo debe de tener bueno para que quien lo ha probado no vuelva de nuevo al redil.

El licántropo sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—Yo…, no sé. Nunca me lo había planteado— mintió descaradamente y rogando porque no se notase la mentira en el tono de su voz ni en sus mejillas.

Sirius lo miró suspicaz.

— ¿Seguro que no? — Siempre he tenido la duda de si le dabas a los dos palos… ya sabes— dijo levantando las cejas.

La cara de Remus ardía tanto como sus mejillas en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo se había desvirtuado tantísimo la conversación en cuestión de minutos? Estaban haciendo las paces, hablando de la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado en Gales, hablando de la futura boda de James y Lily, del reglado y la fiesta de soltero de James, de Gwen y de pronto Sirius le estaba preguntando si le gustaban los hombres.

— ¡Cl… claro que no! — Se defendió el castaño levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del local.

Sirius empezó a llamarlo pero el licántropo no se volvía siquiera para mirarlo, así que el moreno salió en su búsqueda dejando sobre la mesa varios galeones para la cuenta y recogiendo su eterna chaqueta de cuero.

— ¡Remus!— chilló hasta darle alcance— Vamos, no entiendo por qué tienes que ponerte así, sólo era una pregunta.

El aludido ni siquiera quería volverse y enfrentar los ojos grises que tanto lo atormentaban en las noches de soledad.

—Disculpa— dijo Sirius creyendo que lo había ofendido o algo por el estilo, pero él estaba casi seguro que Remus al menos, bateaba en los dos equipos; tiró un poco más el brazo del castaño obligándolo a volverse para encontrarse a un Remus de mirada atormentada.

—Remus…— susurró el moreno no entendiendo qué le estaba pasando a su amigo.

—No tienes idea de lo que ha sido este tiempo… fingiendo— dijo en susurros rápidos y entrecortados— siempre en segundo plano mirando cómo pasaban las cosas, sin poder…, porque soy diferente…— era como si todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo quisiese salir fuera al mismo tiempo.

—No entiendo— dijo Sirius llevándolo a un lugar más apartado fuera de la vista de los transeúntes que habían empezado a observar la escena.

Remus parecía haber entrado en un estado de ansiedad demasiado alto como para entender nada de lo que Sirius le decía. Porque en aquel momento todas sus emociones, seguramente gracias al alcohol ingerido durante toda la tarde, estaban desbordadas. Por un momento se le cruzó una loca idea por la cabeza, más propia del lobo que dormía durante esos días del mes dentro de él mismo que del siempre racional y comedido Remus Lupin. Adelantó su cuerpo y cerró la distancia que lo separaba del de Sirius provocando un choque de labios más que un beso propiamente dicho, porque aquel no había tenido ningún tipo de dulzura ni se había parecido en absoluto a los besos narrados en libros e historias. Había sido algo más humano, imperfecto y descoordinado, lleno de ímpetu y arrojo, un choque suicida que buscaba ser correspondido en la forma que fuese.

Sirius permaneció con los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo al igual que Remus, forzando ambos sus ojos para no separarlos del otro mientras aquel contacto perduraba. Retándose con la miraba a ser el primero en despegar los labios y decir algo. Esta vez fue Sirius quien poco a poco despegó los suyos con mil preguntas bailado en el fondo de sus irises grises.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente— soltó Remus en alusión a la pregunta que le formulase en el bar y emprendiendo de nuevo su camino, buscando desesperadamente desaparecerse y volver a su casa, aunque dudaba que en el estado de embriaguez que se encontraba, física y emocional fuera capaz de llegar de una sola pieza.

Esta vez, no fueron uno, sino dos las manos que lo retuvieron, girando su cuerpo y haciéndolo desaparecer de la calle, estampándolo contra la pared del recibidor de su casa. Dos ojos negros como la noche estaban clavados en él y por primera vez, Remus tuvo miedo de Sirius, porque a pesar de todo él era un Black y eso, por mucho que uno quiera, se lleva en la sangre.

—Abre la puerta— le ordenó el moreno en un tono que no admitía réplica—.

El castaño obedeció, porque de verdad, sentía que Sirius podría destrozarlo con esos ojos y esa mirada ¿Tanto había conseguido cabrearlo? Tal vez iba a darle una paliza por lo que se había a atrevido a hacer o simplemente iba a chillarle por su comportamiento y falta de decoro y no quería hacerlo en medio de la calle. Ni bien hubo abierto la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, esta se cerró de forma brusca con su peso aplastado sobre la misma.

Hubo un nuevo beso, pero esta vez no fue ni comedido ni un simple choque de labios algo embriagados. Fue un beso. Como los que la gente dice que alguna vez o muchas veces, le han dado, de los que puedes leer en los libros. Era impetuoso y buscaba dominar, curioso y esquivo de los dientes pero amisto de la lengua. Era un beso que te hacía sentir decadente y al mismo tiempo divino. Remus no tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando aquel encuentro de labios porque la falta de aire hacía acto de presencia, respiraron entrecortadamente, encima de la boca del otro, buscando no perder el contacto por miedo a que en el momento que dejaran de sentir la piel del otro, la locura dejase paso de nuevo a la racionalidad y todo aquello no fuera más que un incómodo momento entre dos amigos que han bebido demasiado.

Remus no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, ni de respirar tampoco, porque de nuevo, Sirius, demandante como era exigía empezar de nuevo, colando sus manos entre la espalda y la puerta, resiguiendo los contornos de su amigo de toda la vida como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese todo. Anduvieron a trompicones hasta dar con la pequeña cama vacía y desprovista de sábanas, retorciéndose en un mar de ropa y jadeos, de manos ansiosas y rastros de saliva caliente. Todo fue muy rápido, porque aquella locura no podría durar mucho y el alcohol que tenían en el cuerpo, tampoco podía ayudar. Con el cuerpo desnudo y las manos descubriendo nuevas formas y texturas se reconocieron, buscando con la boca rincones oscuros y piel caliente.

No hubo palabras, sólo jadeos y gruñidos que semejaban a los animales en los que se convertían una vez al mes; era posible que fuesen ellos los que en aquel momento ocupaban la vieja y estrecha cama y no sus alter egos humanos. Remus volcó su dolor y placer en el hombro maltratado de Sirius, dejando dentelladas de amor y arañazos de placer a lo largo de su espalda. Por su parte, Sirius no pudo más que agradecer mentalmente a la pelirroja que no muchos días antes lo había abandonado, porque ahora podía comprender que no estaban hechos para estar juntos. Estar con una mujer era genial y estupendo, pero hacerlo con un hombre, suponiendo que lo que en esos momentos hacía con Remus fuese igual para con todos los hombres, era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños podría haberse imaginado. Volcó toda su pasión en aquel cuerpo castaño que lo recibió sin quejarse, amando cada rasguño, mordiendo piel y huesos, enterrando sus manos en pelo suave y húmedo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo se quedaron dormidos, con sus cuerpos desnudos y temblando de deseo y frío, pero un último pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Sirius; no le había dicho a Remus nada sobre las novedades de su misión en Gales.

Habían pasado tres días desde que la locura se desató en su casa. Recordaba perfectamente haberse hecho el dormido, porque una vez que volvió a estar en sus cabales y fue consciente de lo que había pasado, no sabía con qué cara miraría a los ojos a Sirius. Lo que más había deseado durante mucho tiempo, se había hecho realidad de la peor forma posible. Esperó hasta bien entrada la noche, se levantó de la cama donde aún permanecían desnudos, se vistió, cogió su maleta y fue directo a Hogwarts a recibir las últimas instrucciones de Dumbledore.

Huyó como un cobarde, pero no sabía qué podría haber hecho si hubiese esperado en esa cama con Sirius, después de lo que había pasado. No sabía cómo lo miraría a la cara.

Ahora estaba sentado en el pub de un pueblecito perdido en Gales, esperando a su nuevo compañero de misión asignado por la Orden, para que lo ayudase a cubrir más terreno con la investigación, él sería el encargado de ponerlo al tanto de los avances y los procedimientos a seguir.

Tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente y miró de nuevo su reloj, su nuevo compañero llevaba más de media hora de retraso de la hora señalada. Mala cualidad para el trabajo que tenían que desempeñar.

De pronto, un estruendo de motor rompió la tranquilidad del sitio, con sus oídos acostumbrados a ese rugido, por un momento Remus creyó que Silver, la motocicleta de Sirius, había aterrizado en la calle. Para confirmar sus peores temores la puerta del pub se abrió, dejando entrever una silueta que le era demasiado conocida.

Indolente paseó su mirada por los parroquianos del lugar hasta dar con el licántropo. Sonrió de lado y avanzó hasta la pequeña mesa, sentándose en la silla cuan largo era.

—Parece que va a llover, lástima que no traiga paraguas— repitiendo el moreno la contraseña que la Orden había acordado.

—Yo tengo dos— contestó Remus con la segunda parte de la contraseña.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el castaño, sin comprender absolutamente nada, Sirius con una nueva mirada, curiosa y divertida.

— ¿Qué…— comenzó a preguntar Remus—.

—Soy tu compañero para la misión, Dumbledore pensó que un poco de ayuda extra no vendría mal — dijo cortándole.

—Pero tú… yo…— dijo titubeante el castaño.

—Podríamos averiguarlo, ¿no? — contestó divertido el moreno ante la inusual falta de elocuencia del castaño— Además, Canuto se aburre mucho por las noches cuando no está cerca Lunático para salir a corretear al bosque— insinuó Sirius esperando que el castaño entendiese el doble sentido.

Remus ahogó su risa dentro de la taza de chocolate. El viejo de Dumbledore era ciertamente una gran alcahueta cuando se lo proponía.

—Podríamos salir a corretear una de estas noches— concedió.

—Y si llueve mucho— siguió Sirius— podríamos quedarnos en la casa… seguro que a Canuto o Lunático se le ocurre alguna manera de pasar el tiempo… por ejemplo retozando.

—Me parece una excelente idea— sonrió Remus.


End file.
